I Hate You
by auzstar913
Summary: It's been seven years, and they still hate each other, but that doesn't stop them from meeting in the most strangest of places. DM/HG Please read and review!


Harry Potter - "I Hate You" 

Authors Note: I have no idea where this came from. It may seem a little confusing, but I think you'll figure it out. Please read and review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters affiliated with it. 

Rating: PG-13, basically for some language. 

Chapter One: The Finest Line Between Hate and Love 

After all these years, she still hadn't figured out how it happened. How they had gotten this far. After three years, she still hated him; she still despised him, and loathed him with every fiber of her being. 

 But somehow, she was still here. Still pinned up against the wall, still completely careless. 

 It was quite clear that anyone could walk in on them any second, but unfortunately for him; she wouldn't let him go past second base. 

 In her seventh and final year at Hogwarts Hermione Granger had worn a mask. To everyone else, she was Harry Potter's er...witchcraft and wizardry sweetheart, but to Draco Malfoy she was nothing more than any other girl. Any other girl that he usually has pinned up against a wall in an empty corridor. 

 So, when Draco finds Hermione to be any other girl, it still amazes him, that they'd been doing for the past three years. 

 "I hate you," she told him. 

 It didn't bother him. He enjoyed hearing her saying it, but not as much as he enjoyed saying it back. "Granger, not as much as I hate you." 

 She grinned and lowered her mouth to his. Ah, nothing made him happier than a giant cup of Hermione in the morning. He grabbed her, and responded quickly, kissing her roughly. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and twirling her fingers around the ends of his hair. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and fell back against the wall next to her. 

 It was Monday morning. Monday morning meant making out in the owlery. 

 "I bet Potter doesn't kiss like that," Malfoy said, suddenly. 

 "Don't bring Harry into this," Hermione ordered. 

 "So, you haven't dumped him yet," he said, already knowing the answer. 

 "Shut the fuck up!" Hermione exclaimed. 

 "Sorry, Granger," Malfoy mumbled. 

 "Malfoy, we've been doing this for a while now at least you could call me Hermione." Hermione said. 

 "I'll call you, Hermione, when you call me Draco." Malfoy replied. 

 "No," Hermione said. 

 "What?"

 "I refuse to," she said, crossing her arms. 

 "Fine...Mudblood." He said, shortly. 

 With that she hit him. Hard. "Shit! You stupid bitch, what the hell did you do that for?" 

 She glared at him, as if the answer was obvious, because it was. "I have to go."

 "Off to meet Potty and the Weasel? Have fun, then." He told her, still nursing his arm. 

 Hermione began to walk out of the owlery. "I'll tell him. Today, I'll tell Harry." 

 "Fantastic plan, Granger! You'll tell him, he'll cry, you'll cry, and Harry'll beat the shit out of me. Wonderful idea, a bit disappointed I didn't of it myself." Malfoy said, sarcastically. 

 "Well, then I'll break up with him, and leave you out of it." Hermione told him. 

 "And then he'll see us making out in the Restricted Section of the library. He'll cry, you'll cry, and Harry'll beat the shit out of me." Malfoy replied. "Funny, you being at the top of the class and all, and you can't figure out a way to get yourself out of this mess. Shame, shame, Miss Granger."

 "Well...then I won't say anything." Hermione said, at last. 

 "That's the plan," Malfoy said, without looking up. 

 Hermione didn't say anything, and walked quickly out of the owlery. A few moments later - like Draco had been expecting - Hermione poked her head back in. 

 "Tonight..."

 " Ten p.m. here. Don't be late." Malfoy replied. 

 "I promise." 

~*~*~*~* 

**He really is a jerk** Hermione thought, after all her classes had ended. **He's not sensitive. He's not caring. But he's extremely charming. Still I don't know why I bother, it's all going to end up in tears anyway**

The whole thing was really screwed up. Harry had chosen a great time to tell her loves her, and Malfoy choose an even better time to start their...erm...'relationship'. 

She wouldn't go as far as to call him her boyfriend, but if Harry wasn't in the picture he might as well be. 

 Harry. God, poor Harry. How in the world did her life get so complicated? Oh yes, that's right, she was fourteen and her best friend tells her he was in love with her. 

 **Flashback** 

 "Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, concerned as they ate their dinner in the Great Hall. Ron turned his attention away from the two chicken wings in his hands, and looked at his best friend. "You don't look so good."

 "Yeah, she's right," Ron agreed. "You look terrible."

 "Oh, gee, thanks," Harry said, sarcastically. 

 "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

 "Nothing," he replied, before he ran from the Great Hall as fast as his legs could carry him. 

 "Do you think he's coming back?" Ron asked. 

 "No," Hermione said, sadly. 

 "Great!" Ron grinned, as he scooped the contents from Harry's plate onto his own. 

 "Harry?" Hermione asked, as she entered the boy's dormitories. 

 "You're not supposed to be here," Harry said.

 "You know I've been in here before, Harry." Hermione said, gently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

 Harry looked up, his face cloudy. "I wrote letters. I was so nervous that I spilled ink on the letters, and my robes. So, then I tried to cast a spell to help me write, and it just made me quote Shakespeare." 

 Hermione held back a smile. "That was fast. Start again." 

 "Hi," he said, looking up at her. 

 "Hi," she said, sitting down next to him. 

 "I've been having these feelings. Feelings that make me feel like I'm the happiest man alive. I don't understand them, and sometimes I don't like them, but they make me light-headed, and stupid. Sometimes it makes me want to vomit." 

 "Like at dinner," Hermione said, putting the pieces together. "Harry, that's -,"

 "Love. I know. I, Harry Potter, am in love. I can see the headlines now," he said, bitterly. 

 "Who?" she said, quietly. 

 There was a small, uncomfortable silence in the room, until Harry finally spoke up.       

 "You."

 Hermione swallowed, and closed her eyes, not believing it. "What?" 

 "You heard me, Hermione," he said, quietly. 

 "Well, I'm surprised, you can understand that right?" she asked. 

 He merely nodded. 

 "How long have you known?"

 "A few weeks," Harry replied. 

 "Ooh," Hermione said, nervously. 

 "You don't have to feel the same way," he said. "I don't expect you to."

 "This ruin our whole friendship," Hermione said. 

 "It could make it better," he whispered. She looked at him for a second before kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Much better."

 He kissed her this time, and at that moment she felt exactly the same way Harry had said before. Sick, happy, light-headed, and stupid like a lovesick fool. 

 This was pure heaven. 

**End Flashback** 

**Too bad it only lasted a week** Hermione thought, bitterly. **Stupid Draco Malfoy, and his stupid tongue. How did he expect me to continue dating Harry, and he and that tongue were still floating around school? Simple, he didn't. He loved it though, and on some level I think I did too. Sneaking around, the simple possibility of getting caught, it was great. But then reality hit, and Harry's face lurked in the back of my head. Damn Harry, damn Draco, and his stupid tongue** 

Thanks for reading! Remember to review! The quicker you review, the quicker you get the next chapter! 


End file.
